In recent times, new ways have been sought to transport mail at higher speeds and with increased efficiency.
In order to achieve high mailing speeds, it has been determined that pieces of mail should be transported with a vertical orientation (please refer to patent application, Ser. No. 476,618, filed: June 5, 1974). Therefore, there is need for a transporting device which will be able to handle vertically oriented mail.
In addition, there is a further need to provide mail transporting equipment, which provides easy access and maintenance in the event of jamming or inoperability. The mechanism should also be easily adjustable to a proper engagement setting.
The subject inventive mail transporting mechanism has been designed to accomplish the aforementioned objectives.